1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid level sensors, and particularly to a quartz glass liquid level sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic float liquid level sensors are usually used in a high-temperature or corrosive environment to indicate a liquid level. The magnetic float liquid level sensor includes a sleeve, a magnetic ring, a connection shaft, a float, and a sensor module. The magnetic ring is mounted in the sleeve. The float is connected to the magnetic ring via the connecting shaft. The magnetic ring moves up or down with the float. The liquid level is indicted by a position of the magnetic ring relative to the sensor module. The magnetic ring may easily be destroyed or contaminated, so that a service life of the liquid level float may be shortened.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.